List of The Bob Boogleface Show episodes
This is the episode list for The Bob Boogleface Show. Season 1 (2012) Pilot: 'In a documentary format, we are introduced to all the characters. (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-L) (6/20/12) 'Three Strikes: 'After Bob's new song "Wallace and Vomit" becomes #1 in the Hot 100 for the third week in a row, Mr. Garibaldi decides to kill him. After failing one attempt, he joins the mafia to succeed, which makes his chances of killing Bob even lesser, as all of the mafia are fans of him. (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-L) (6/27/12) 'One Night in WalMart: 'Bob, George, Noggin, Lucinda and Hobert go out shopping in WalMart, after a night out, and inadvertently stay there during closing time, trapping them in for the night. At first, they think it's bliss, as they have all the food and DVDs they want, but soon, things begin to get bad, with the lack of Parental Advisory CDs and Hobert eating all the food. The gang begin to get more and more crazy as the night draws to a close, and dark secrets are revealed... (BBFC 12) (TV-MA-LV) (7/4/12) 'Clones: After Bob is involved in a stint with the cloning machine in Boris' house, he produces three clones of himself, who vow to make his life hell. Bob realizes he has an advantage with them, though, as Mr. Garibaldi is planning an intricate murder plot, and with three other versions of him, Garibaldi may get the wrong guy. Meanwhile, Hobert and George get involved in championship boxing, after a FOX representative sees them fight. (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-LV) (7/11/12) Rise of the Market: 'Bob tries to promote his new movie by getting companies to promote the movie, and later, every single company on the planet tries to get the rights to promote the movie. He sells the rights to Buena Vista, but finds out they are evil and plan to ruin his film. (BBFC 12) (TV-MA-L) (7/18/12) 'Dirty Minds: 'After listening to Flo Rida's song "Whistle", Boris becomes intent on protecting the planet from sexual innuendo. He creates a machine that detects innuendo from phrases, and sells one to every person in Quibblobicus. The machines inadvertently cause chaos, as Mr. Garibaldi is getting crude ideas from it to put in his songs, the kids and religious fanatics are being corrupted by the machines mistaking their everyday phrases for innuendo, and the Squirrel Hoarder is getting plenty of bad press from them. (BBFC 15) (TV-MA) (7/25/12) 'Jackass Redefined: 'Bob Boogleface's twin sons, Onrodoranwor and Skelissgarsamorm reach their thirteenth birthdays, and Bob gives them a DVD of Jackass as a birthday present. They watch it and get influenced to try crazy stunts, and when they realize they are going to the biggest swimming pool in Quibblobicus for their party, s*** gets real. (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-LSV) (8/1/12) 'Noggin's Super Happy Episode: 'After Noggin posts his independent short film titled "Puns" onto the internet, he gains media attention, and one director want's him to star in a movie. He accepts the offer, however, after he learns the Bob is also an actor in the film, he tries to sabotage the film. (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-L) (8/8/12) 'Big Boi Swag: 'Mr. Garibaldi realizes that your songs get more popular if celebrities appear in them for no reason, so to get people to like his new song, "Big Boi Swagg", he goes on a celebrity-kidnapping spree, with Bob Boogleface at the heart of it. Can Bob get out of this trap, or will he be damned to star in a terrible song made by his arch-nemesis? (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-LV) (8/15/12) 'Bear in the Big Blue Hotel: 'Lucinda, Lauren, and this other woman called Hannah Palindrome, noted for her distinctive mustache, go to a hotel for a night out. What they don't realize is that they're in the hotel room opposite a perverted bear who just won't leave them alone! Will they find a way to get the bear out of their company so they can enjoy the night? (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-LS) (8/22/12) 'The Life and Times of Testy Cal: 'Bob Boogleface, while searching through a dump for a video game cartridge his daughter threw away, finds a peculiar object with an extensive history: Mr. Garibaldi's failed experiment, Testy Cal. He brings it back home, to the disgust of Lucinda Boxworth, the kids, and even the normally psychopathic Spud. To win them over and to influence them that he's not as bad as they think he is, he tells his life story from the start. (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-LS) (8/29/12) 'Take Limited Prisoners (1): After witnessing a shameless urination in his backyard by the incontinent Boris Blongy, Bob decides to take action against petty criminals by joining the police force, with George Glooey. Unfortunately, he discovers that the police have become increasingly lenient regarding crime in Quibblobicus, unless said crime could be linked in some way to violent video games. When a massive meth empire is uncovered by Bob and George, they realize they're the only people competent enough to stop it - and they only joined today! (BBFC 12) (TV-MA-L) (9/5/12) Beyond the Call of Duty (2): 'Bob and George's jobs are on the line after the police chief believes they were too harsh in arresting the catalysts of the meth empire. However, their luck turns around when the rest of the police find a Call of Duty game was located within a hundred meters of the meth enterprise's proximity, which results in the two getting even higher ranks in the police force. The two decide they've had enough of the cops' incompetence and double standards, and want out - but how? (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-LV) (9/12/12) 'Caught in the Net: 'Skelissgarsamorm and Onrodoranwor attempt to make friends with the new weird kid at school. He comes round their house, and uses their laptop to access a pornography website. Worried what their parents will think, the two embark on an epic quest to delete the site from their history totally - even if it involves going inside the Internet itself! (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-L) (9/19/12) 'Puppy Love: 'It's mating season for dogs, and all around Quibblobicus, they scour the streets searching for a canine companion to share the night with. Spud naturally hooks up with over half of the female dogs in Quibblobicus, which leaves the other dogs short on love. Bob and Lucinda must save the day as a horde of angry dogs descend on Quibblobicus, attempting to mate with anything they see. (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-LS) (9/26/12) 'We're on the Road to Somewhere: 'After the FBI tries to bust Noggin for pirating his own movie, he asks Bob Boogleface to escort him to a secret hideout so they won't know his whereabouts. After Noggin forgets what he was supposed to do and demands they set off on a road trip, the two reluctantly set off towards nowhere in particular. As they embark on an epic quest with no goal, a series of unfortunate circumstances, including Noggin reuniting with his old, very annoying high school friend named Graham Tusk, causes the trip to become hellish. (BBFC 12) (TV-MA-L) (10/3/12) 'The MPAA Strikes Back: '''Onrodoranwor and Skelissgarsamorm realize that they have never heard an unbleeped F-word or seen uncensored female genital nudity in their life, and go on a "beaver hunting" mission. When they find a security camera in a ditch that belongs to the MPAA, they discover their whole life is being surveyed and censored in a joint venture between the MPAA and FCC. They enter the MPAA headquarters to find out exactly what is going on, but the boss doesn't want to talk - they may have to break some Standards and Practices to get their way! (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-L) (10/10/12) '''Notes: This episode is notorious for containing an unbleeped use of the F-word on basic cable. On DVD, where the episodes are usually uncensored, the language remains the same as the TV version, as the episode's plot would not make sense without the bleeps. 'Tusk Force: '''Notorious Noggin is jealous when he finds out that Graham Tusk is the star of an MTV reality show watched by millions, regarding the daily life of a group of North Quibblobicus citizens. When he tells Bob about the show, he is told to audition for it, as "stupidity sells". He joins the cast, and when Graham finds out, he is initially happy. However, when Notorious Noggin begins to gain all the attention from the press instead of him, the two have a contest to see who can "out-dumb" the other. (BBFC 15) (TV-MA-L) (10/17/12) 'A Clockwork Ostrich (1): 'A strange turn of events lead to Bob Boogleface losing all his money and becoming homeless, and Mr. Garibaldi becoming a billionaire, and moving to Bob's mansion in pursuit of a luxurious life. He finds out that the whole reason for this was an incident at a 1995 concert with Bob Boogleface's former band Boogle, where a young Garibaldi jumped on stage and claimed to have written their hit "I Sold My Dog to a Dwarf for $50", demanding all the royalties for that song, and their entire discography. The corrupt police force looked again at the case 19 years later after a complaint from Garibaldi, and gave all of Bob's money to him. As hope for getting his money back gets lower and lower, Boris gives him the news that he has created a makeshift time machine, which is unstable, but could potentially send him back to 1995. Bob takes the offer, and finds himself back with his band, but they consider him an impostor, and his former self won't listen to him telling him not to let any ostriches onto the stage. Will Bob remain penniless forever, or will he settle the score with Boogle? (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) (10/24/12) 'Groupies from the Future (2): 'In two days' time, Mr. Garibaldi is set to jump on stage at a Boogle concert and demand the royalties to all of their songs, but the band still won't trust the 21st-century Bob Boogleface, believing him to be an insane groupie. However, when the bassist, Derek, is saved from a certain death from the inhalation of carpet cleaner by Bob Boogleface, they begin to believe him. However, the sudden appearance of another Bob in the 90's has altered time significantly enough so that Mr. Garibaldi is now planning an even greater, more devious scheme, that could put an end to the band's legacy once and for all and could totally wipe them from existence! Meanwhile, Noggin decides to use the time machine to go back to 1995, so he can give himself another shot at acting in the commercial flop "Dumb and Dumber and Dumberer and Dumbererer". (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) (10/31/12) Season 2 (2013-2014) 'Bowling for Quibblobicus (1): 'American law is amended so that people can carry any type of gun with them everywhere, all the time, which causes Quibblobicus to go into a divided state: one half of the population throw a wild gun-themed party, celebrating their brand new right, and also causing a few deaths along the way, and the other half board up their houses and hide, terrified that they might get shot. Bob Boogleface and his family are the only people who haven't joined either faction, and decide to challenge the law after Bob is nearly shot by Mr. Garibaldi. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) (9/18/13) 'Right to Bear Arms (2): 'Quibblobicus, and the whole of America, plunges from discord to total anarchy after a five-year-old shoots up the White House, leaving the country with no government and complete lawlessness. Most of the anti-gun half of Quibblobicus are now living in an underground bunker, and violent battles are occurring by the minute on the streets. Bob and his family must find their way to the bunker before anyone is killed, and they have a chance encounter with the sex-addicted bear Lucinda met in the hotel, who needs their help to set up a prostitution ring. Meanwhile, a surviving government member searches through the state to find an appropriate new president, and Bob and Mayor Bate are high on the list of candidates. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) (9/25/13) 'Presidential De-Bate (3): 'Mayor Bate has been elected president, and finally settles the war between pro-gun and anti-gun protesters, as they all join together to rally against his ridiculous and draconian policies, including a one-minute "purge" every year where people can commit any crime they want except jaywalking. Further trouble erupts when the Booglefaces, minus Bob, who has been arrested for soliciting prostitution, bring Obama, alive and well, to Quibblobicus, and the townspeople try to convince him to run for president again. The purge draws nearer and nearer, and it's only a matter of time until hell breaks loose, and several of the FCC's rules are broken for brief split-second shots. (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) (10/2/13) '24: The Ride: 'George Glooey takes the Booglefaces to the grand opening of his very own theme park, in which every ride is based on a popular film or TV franchise, but faces problems when injuries and deaths are reported on several of the attractions. Onrodoranwor and Skelissgarsamorm decide to go on "24: The Ride", the world's first 24-hour rollercoaster, and think up a plan to make their way out alive before the day has passed. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 12) (10/9/13) 'Gatesgate: 'Onrodoranwor gives Skelissgarsamorm the idea that they could file a sexual assault allegation against a celebrity to get money, because they're grounded and so will not be getting pocket money. They make a poorly-made video in the bathroom of a lobster bar which allegedly shows them being sexually assaulted by Bill Gates, and not before long, hundreds of people are joining the bandwagon and filing false allegations against him. He becomes a national hate figure, and all Microsoft products are banned. The two then realize that they've done wrong, as they can't play on Xbox anymore, or PlayStation (because Sony is being hacked) and try to admit that the video was a forgery. But they realize it's hard to sway the general public when an opinion's been set... (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) 'Token Minor Character Episode #2: '''Heywood Jablomie, top news anchor, is dismayed to find that the news team refuse to let him cover the massive boost in the American economy, and instead force him to report about a double-murder by a vaguely attractive young man. When his editor twists the story around to pay full attention to the details regarding the murderer himself rather than paying condolences to the victims, and the murderer's face appears on the front page of Rolling Stone the next day, Heywood realises that mainstream news is tailor-made to satisfy the average American's lust for violence and celebrity. He quits and creates his own pirate news station which he hopes will give a more positive view of the world, but his former news team find out about it and attempt to hijack it. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) TBA Season 3 (2017) TBACategory:Episode lists